1.10-A Princess' Request
"A Princess' Request" is the tenth episode of the first season of The Familiar of Zero. '10.1 LOUISE ROOM' Princess Henrietta is waiting in Louise's room. Princess Henrietta has a request for the both of them. “I plan to marry to a family in Germania. I have to marry to a larger family and country for an alliance to protect my small country.” Louise “You’re going marry into a country of upstart nobles.” Saito “A marriage of convenient for the country.” Louise yells “I don’t what to hear another word out of you!! I know you’re doing this for our country, it’s such a hardship.” Princess Henrietta “It’s ok. I’m the Princess of Tristain. I don’t mine putting the needs of the country ahead of my own. However there is one thing I need to do before I can marry.” Louise “What is it you what to do. If there anything I can do to help you. I’ll do whatever you what of me no matter what.” Princess Henrietta “That very kind Louise Françoise. I what you to retrieve a certain item.” Louise “A certain item?” Princess Henrietta “I what you and Saito to get this letter I sent to Prince Wales in country of Albion. If letter is found out the engagement will be called off.” Louise “Princess Henrietta .” Saito “I wonder what kind of letter that can ruin a marriage.” Louise is angry. She kicks Saito in the leg “I told you to keep your idiot mouth shut.” Saito is hopping around on one leg holding the other. Princess Henrietta “You must be very careful. Albion is political very unstable.” Louise “I heard the noble are trying to do an insurrection and the royal family is about to fall.” Princess Henrietta “I’m so sorry that I’m even asking a close friend such as yourself undertake this journey for me. But of all the people in Tristain I can trust and ask are the two of you.” Louise “Thank so much Princess.” Princess Henrietta “Why are you thanking me Louise?” Princess Henrietta “You are the only ones I trust and I trust to do the jobs.” Louise “I’m so happy that you trust me to do the jobs for you and Tristain.” Just then you see the door creeps open a little bit behind Saito. Saito notice and yells as to whom there. The door open and there is Guiche comes in. “I’ve hear everything and I what to go with the mission too for my lady.” '10.2 GUICHE IN ON IT' Guiche “I’ve hear everything and I what to go with the mission too for my lady.” Louise “Its mean you’re eavesdropping just now!!” Guiche “Please ask anything of Guiche de Gramont anything you wish.” Saito “Don’t be so reckless!!” Princess Henrietta “Gramont? Then that mean you’re general Gramont --” Guiche “Yes Princess I’m his son.” Princess Henrietta “And your saying you’re willing to be in service to as well?” Louise and Saito are shocked. Pan away outside and you hear the screams of Louise and Saito. '10.3 ' 'SAITO OUTSIDE WASHING' Saito “I can’t believe that Guiche is going to tag along with us. What a pain, he just going to get in the way.” He stretches the panties he washing and hears a snap. Saito “Huh, Did I just hear something?” Just then you Siesta walk up. She bows deeply. “I’m so terrible sorry. About the aphrodisiac I heard it was true. Beside I was so rude to you Mr. Saito.” Saito “Don’t worry about it Siesta. It isn’t any big deal. We manage to get Louise back to normal.” He is remembering the water spirit said if it comes from Gandalfr it is worth believing. Saito to himself “Again with the Gandalfr.” “Do you know anybody at the school with detail knowledge of it history?” Siesta thinking “Let see history.” '10.4 COLBERT LAB' You see Colbert lab and inside Colbert is mixing chemicals in bottles. Colbert is mixing and talking to Saito about magic. Colbert “In the beginning there were five elements of magic.” This where we find out about Void magic in the video series as appose to the manga it was up near the beginning. (The void magic is one of the five magic. It is consider a lost magic for there haven’t been any void magic users for hundred if not thousand years. The time line for Founder Brimir to be 600 years in the novel and 6000 years in the anime.) “Not earth, water, wind, and fire. The five elements are said to have the pinnacle of the pentagon. Fifth element was the lost apex of the pentagon is the element void. And this Gandalfr was the familiar of the legendary void mage Brimir. However no mage in modern times has been confirm to have the void magic. That rune there on your hand closely resemble rune of the Gandalfr. But unfortunate since a void mage no long exists we can only speculate and in no way of knowing that you are Gandalfr.” Saito “My master is far from legendary in the way she is and all.” Saito suddenly stop and looks at a bottle on the table. “I thought something smelled kind of funny. I guessed it was this stuff.” Colbert “Aaah, That dragon blood.” Saito “You say dragon blood?” Colbert “Ages ago two dragons never before seen by man appear in the sky with a mighty roar. Shortly after that one of them disappeared from the sky. As for the other it plummeted from the sky. Shortly afterward came across some rumors of blood had come from the dragon at that time. I’m currently trying to replicate it.” Saito “So this is really blood? The smell.” He looking at it very intently. '10.5 LOUISE ROOM' Saito finish putting the night gown on Louise. Louise “Prince Wales of Albion and Princess Henrietta are cousins. Did you know that Saito?” Saito “Not only cousins but also childhood friends. Right?” Louise leans over a little looking down and look a little sad. Saito “Louise?” Louise “I can’t use magic worth a dam Saito. She has given me an important job. I am wondering if I can really do it.” Saito look at her with resolve and grab her by both shoulders. Louise “What are you doing?” Saito “You can’t get anything done if you worry. Everything the pass we manage to get through it all right?” Louise thinks about it. Louise “You’re so optimistic.” She goes to bed. Saito “You know Louise.” Louise “What is it?” Saito “If something were to happen I would do anything to protect you.” She thinks about it for a second “Of course is it expected. You are my familiar.” Saito “Oh ya that’s right.” She glances behind her to see him going to lie down in his bed. '10.6 THE STABLES' Guiche, Louise, and Saito are getting ready to get on their horses. Louise looks down at the ring Princess Henrietta gave her. A cut scene of Princess Henrietta giving the ring to Louise “This is the ruby of water. My mother entrusted me with it. I’m afraid this is the only reward I can offer you for doing this right now.” Louise “Oh Princess.” Princess Henrietta “I’ll send one of my loyal guards with you. He will guide you on your way to Albion.” Cut back to Louise on the horse. “Where is this guard already? I would think he would have showed up by now.” Just then amount of dirt starts forming in front of them. Out pops a large mole. Guiche “Verdandi.” Guiche jumps off the horse and runs over to Verdandi. “My cute, precious Verdandi. You though I left you behind because left so late without you. You touch my heart so much my Verdandi. Adorable Verdandi.” Louise “This is ridiculous. We apology can’t take a mole with us.” Verdandi crawls out of the ground and moves over to Louise. Louise “What is it doing!” The mole starts sniffing Louise. He jumps on top of Louise. Louise “Get it off me!!” Guiche “Oh I see. It sees the ring.” Saito “Ring?” Guiche “Yes. My little Verdandi is very fond of gems. He especial like any gems of value.” Louise “Get this big thing off of me. This ring is a present from Princess Henrietta and no mole is going to eat it.” Just then a heavy wind came through and nocks Verdandi off of Louise. About ten feet away the mole is out on its back. Guiche is surprised. He looks around “Who did that!” Saito looks around then up “Up there.” They all look up and you hear a low grown and a shadow comes out of the clouds. There is a large griffin coming in for a landing with a rider. Guiche “A griffin. Who are you! Identify yourself!” The rider gets off the griffin to the ground. He has a large brim blue hat and cape. He has a mustache and a goat tee. Wardes “I’m Wardes, leader of the griffin squad and I’ve been ask buy the Lady Henrietta to accompany you on your journey.” Louise “Who, you are?” Guiche “You are really one of the famous magic guards? Wardes “Ah, Louise.” He walks over to Louise and takes her hand. “So Sorry to surprise you, but I was under the impression that my finance was in trouble.” Saito and Guiche look at each other are surprised. Saito “Finance!!” Guiche “He’s kidding right?” Wardes picks up Louise with both hands. “Ah, you are as light as always. Like a bird’s feather.” Louise “It has ah, It’s been quite awhile.” She looks down “Lord Wardes.” Kirche comes to the window in her nighty and looks out. “What’s all the commotion so early in the morning? And who that good looking guy?” She sees Louise in his arms “Louise that conniving little witch!" '10.7 ON THEIR WAY' They are all riding down a path with the griffin and horses. Wades and Louise are riding the griffin. Saito and Guiche riding their horses. Guiche “The top of the elite, the noble leader of the griffin squad personally escorting us to the town of Stardust. I can’t do anything here but just sit here in awl.” Saito in disgust “Yea, great.” Louise “Honestly I was surprise to see you. I had no idea that you would be the one to escort us.” Wardes “It would be imposable to move the whole griffin squad on a secret mission. So when the Princess asks to do something about her letter I personally asked to guard you on your mission.” Louise “You ask to guard us all.” Wardes “Well of course. I couldn’t do nothing when I hear your name.” Louise “Thank you Lord Wardes.” She looks back at Saito. Saito “What the deal with this Lord Wardes? Huh?” She gives a dirty look. Wardes “What wrong?” Louise “Ho, nothing.” '10.8 UP THE CANYON TRAIL' Saito “Aren’t you suppose to be taking up to Fourth? Why are we climbing up a mountain?” Guiche “You really don’t know anything.” Wardes “Are you tired my dear?” Louise “Ho no, not at all.” Wardes “This will get us a chance to catch up with everything with the time we spent apart.” Louise “Ho right.” Saito looking Guiche “Ether way it wouldn’t surprise me.” Then he looks at Louise ahead of them seeing her looking back at him. She turns back away making a disgust face.” Guiche “It’s in site right now. La Rochelle.” '10.9 MAIN STREET OF LA ROCHELLE' The team is walking down the main street of La Rochelle. Guiche “Every building in La Rochelle was made out of single bolder. Its’ the true artisans. All were squared class mages. Pretty amazing wouldn’t you say?” '10.10 ROOM AND BOARD' They stop and get their mounts. The front of the lodge has a kind of a balcony in front. Wardes “We will stay the night here and depart in evening. Understood?” Guiche “Yes, Yes I understand mister Wardes.” Saito gets off his horse without saying anything. Louise “At lease you should answers him Saito. Don’t you think your being rude?” Wardes “It’s alright Louise. I don’t care for the trapping of nobility.” She look back at him as he turn away to walk into the lodge. Saito puts the supplies on the ground when Louise walks up from behind him. Louise “Just wants you to know. I’ll tell you this much. My parents are the one who setup this whole Finance thing.” Saito “Hmm” Louise “What! What was that Hmm about?” Saito “He stuck-up, but he seem to most decent nobles I have met. So he is good enough guy. Right?” Louise was taken aback a little “That right. Ever since as a little child I looked up to him. He loses his parents and worked up to be the leader of the magic guard. Appose to you.” Saito looks back at Louise. Louise looks surprise look on her face. “What is it?” Saito “Nothing, I don’t know.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I guess there is no real reason to tag along. Louise has a surprise look on her face. Louise “You are a familiar Saito! It’s a given you go wherever I go!” She turns and walks away. He is kind of dazed. He sits down on one of the pack. “Oh man. It’s just too much. So I don’t know.” Derflinger pops up “What really going on? Are you in love with Louise or not?” Saito “I’m not in love with her. How can I possible be in love with someone with a cruel, selfish, twisted, personality?” Derflinger “Ok Find then. Why seem to be so depress.” Saito “I’m just wishing and gone…. and you know say something cool like I’ll do all I can to protect you… That all.” '10.11 DINNER IN THE LODGE' Wardes “So you summon a human familiar. I would expect nothing less Louise.” Louise “I wouldn’t think you would say anything like that Load Wardes.” Wardes “I honest didn’t mean it out of sarcasm. This is a amazing thing you done Louise.” They are all eating at a table. Saito notice Wardes is looking at him. Wardes “I heard you two duel. Is it true?” Guiche starts choking on his food and starts hitting himself on his chest. Guiche “Well, well ah acutely…” Wardes “It marks the first time you wheeled a sword? Is that really true?” Saito “Ah well ah yea.” Wardes “I also heard you used the staff of destruction to captured Fouquet the sculpture. Is that true? Well?” Saito “I guess so. You really know your detail.” Wardes “Being in my position I’m privy to all sorts of information.” Louise “Even information about a peasant familiar like him?” Saito is a little miffed. Wardes “That why I have an interest in you. I was thinking of engaging in a practice match with you.” Saito “Ah what?” Louise is surprise “What?” Wardes “Our ship doesn’t leave until tomorrow. It rather dull sitting around idle.” Louise “But Lord Wades!” Wardes “Naturally I wouldn’t force you.” Saito “It’s ok. I don’t mine.” Louise is a little pissed. “Stop messing around. Lord Wardes it’s no time to be engaging in this kind of …” Wardes “Don’t worry Louise. I’ll try my best to hold back a bit.” He gets up. Saito is miffed. Wardes “It is time for us to retire to our room. Louise. Are you ready?” Saito “You’re in the same room now?” Louise “I, I can’t. It wouldn’t be right. We are not married yet.” Wardes “It perfectly alright. We are engaged.” Louise “Yea but.” Wardes in a low voice “I have something to tell you.” Louise is flustered and the two of walking out of the room in the back ground. In the foreground you see Fouquet having a drink with a hooded cape facing away from them. '10.13 GUICHE SAITO ROOM' Guiche comes to the window and look out. “It has become the most romantic evening.” Saito “Not really.” Guiche “It’s just ashamed you’re the one lying next to me.” Saito “I feel the same way Guiche.” Guiche “Oh! I just remembered I have something to do.” Saito “Something to do?” Guiche “When we were eating earlier, I spotted this lady in the room. I must find her and speak with her. It would be rude not to, wouldn’t it.” Guiche leaves the room. Saito “What with that logic. Hay Der.” Derflinger “Yea? What is it partner?” Saito “Would you know anything about Gandalfr?” Derflinger “What are you talking about this late in the game.” Saito “Huh? Derflinger “What are you, who are you partner, If you’re not Gandalfr. For six thousand years from past to present my partner has always been Gandalfr and that you.” Saito looks surprised. '10.14 A BOAT ON A LAKE' You see a small boat on a lake in a dream like image. Close up you see Louise as a little girl crying on one of the seats all alone. You hear a voice “Are you crying my lady?” She looks up to see a sparkle glimmer in front of her and then young Wardes floats down from the sky. Louise “Vice Count, I did know you were here.” Wardes “You were scolded by your father, weren’t you my lady.” Louise looks down sadly. “Come along. I’ll speak well to your father.” Louise looks up with hope. “It all right my lady. I’m at your side.” Louise smiles. His voice changes from the dream like younger Wardes to the older Wardes. “Your father was always comparing your magic to your older sisters. And you always pouted in that small boat.” They are sitting at a table have some wine. Louise “Oh gee Lord Wardes.” Wardes “Even back then I felt an aura emitting from you unlike any other or since.” Louise “An aura like any other?” Wardes “You have a very special power Louise and you’re the only one who has this power.” Louise “But that not true. I’ve always fail when trying to do any magic.” Wardes “When this mission is over, let us wed. Marry me.” Louise is surprise at the statement. '10.15 SAITO AND DERFLINGER' Saito “We happen to buy something from the bargain rack of the armory. It was just a coincidence.” Derflinger “In this world there is no coincidence. You always have been my partner Gandalfr. You are Gandalfr that only reason I’m here.” Saito “If that so, why haven’t you until tonight?” Derflinger “That because you haven’t asked it.” Saito “Well that true I guest.” He looks at his hand. “The power to freely use weapons.” Derflinger “I’ll tell you it is power to wheel weapons that were made to be weapons. Not ornamental weapons like that shiny sword you wheeled the other day.” Saito “Alright then, If I wheeled you in battle I’ll win. Even against Wardes guy.” Derflinger “Are you stupid. It not the win or lose. I’m just a sword here dummy.” '10.16 BACK TO LOUISE AND WARDES ROOM' Louise is sitting down staring at the table and Wardes is standing behind her with a wine glass in his hand talking to Louise. Wardes “So you know, I don’t want to the leader of the magic guard forever. Someday I would to rule a country, better yet to long be a noble and to be able to move the whole world of Halkeginia.” Louise “Ahumm, Why the thought of marriage Lord Wardes.” Wardes “I need you by my side my darling.” Louise “Well ok, but it is so sudden.” Wardes bend over to hold her chin by his hand and looking into eyes. Wardes “My Louise.” He leans in. “I’ll do anything to protect you.” Louise flashes a memory of Saito saying “If there is something happen, I’ll do anything to protect you.” Louise in a low voice “Saito.” Wardes surprise look on his face and backs off. Louise in a panic “No!! No wait!! That not what I meant! Saito summon him from another world and not knowing anything about this world. I’m responsible for him.” Wardes “It does seem someone is starting to live in your heart.” Louise “That can’t be true.” Wardes “That alright. I’ll wouldn’t press you for and answer right away.” Wardes turns and walks toward the door. Louise stands up. “Lord Wardes listen to me.” Wardes “By the end of this journey your heart will be mine completely. For now let use rest for morning.” He walks out the door. “Good night my Louise.” Louise in a low voice standing with a daze look on her face. “Good night Lord Wardes.” '10.17 BEING WATCH' Guiche is going to kissing a girl. She slaps him and walks away. (Maybe a commoner female has a better ability see through Guiche bull than a noble female.) He is little surprised. “Wait! Hold on.” In a lower voice. “Shish. I was only going in for a little kiss. These mountain girls are so innocent.” camera moves to high looking down. You see Fouquet and man with a face mask looking down on Guiche. '10.18 THE DUAL' Saito, Wardes, and Louise are standing in a court yard. Saito and Wardes are in dueling stances. Wardes “So shall we start the duel.” Saito “You bet.” Louise “Stop this craziness you two.” Wardes “We noblemen are troublesome folks. We wonder if we are better than someone else Louise. We must take action.” Louise “This is an order Saito! Stop this at once!” Saito “I aaa wouldn’t be able to hold back. Ok.” Wardes “Don’t be so humble my boy. Come at me at full strength.” Saito slide out his sword and holds out in front of him like a samurai sword. The rune on his hand starts to glow. Wardes see this. He pulls out his wand/sword. It looks like a wooden practice sword with a rounded tip. They charge at each other. Saito does his wild swing and Wardes dodges it with no problem to the side. Saito swing too wild and is easily dodge by Wardes. Wardes make a lunges Saito chest with the rounded tip and Saito jumps back flying back onto the ground. Wardes “Your quit agile. As I expect.” Saito gets up runs up a wall towards Wardes and jumps. Wardes easily parried the lunge. Saito start slashing at Wardes. Wardes start charging and attacking. Saito parried all the lunges, but you hear Wardes start a chanting a spell. Saito doesn’t what he doing. Wardes “daa, wil, soo, la, saa, winday” Derflinger “Hay watch out partner he using magic.” Saito is hit by a sharp wind spell that send him flying across the yard into the a pile of barrels. Louise comes running over to Saito “Saito are you alright!” Wardes standing in victory pose “You can’t win against a real mage Saito. Not with those moves.” Louise sitting next to Saito looking at Wardes in disbelieves. Wardes “In other word you can’t protect Louise.” Saito “Grrr!” Anger on his face. Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page > Zero No Tsukaima Seasons [[1.9-Louise's Change of Heart|'<< Full 1.9 Louise's Change of Heart ']] - [[1.11-Louise's Marriage|'Full 1.11 Louise's Marriage' >>]] Princess' Request, A Princess' Request, A